lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Sayid Jarrah
Sayid Jarrah Jest jednym z aktywnych rozbitków. Na początku traktowany jako outsider. __TOC__ Przed katastrofą Sayid jest Irakijczykiem, oficerem Gwardii Republikańskiej. Choć jest łącznościowcem, zajmuje się także przesłuchiwaniem podejrzanych o udział w antyrządowych spiskach. Pewnego dnia dostaje zadanie przesłuchania młodej kobiety. Okazuje się, że jest to jego sympatia z czasów szkolnych - Nadia. W czasie przesłuchań odradza się dawne uczucie. Sayid próbuje skłonić Nadię do współpracy, lecz ta zdecydowanie odmawia, a on sam nie decyduje się użyć w stosunku do niej zwykle stosowanych tortur. Po ponad miesiącu bezskutecznych przesłuchiwań, zniechęceni przełożeni nakazują likwidacje więźniarki. Jak zwykle w takich okolicznościach egzekucję ma wykonać przesłuchujący oficer. Narażając własną osobę Sayid postanawia pomóc Nadii w ucieczce. Zabija innego oficera i sam strzela sobie w nogę, by upozorować ucieczkę. Nadii udaje się zbiec. Sayid postanawia zerwać ze służbą którą pełnił dotychczas. Ucieka za granicę bezskutecznie poszukując śladów ukochanej kobiety. W Londynie zostaje zatrzymany przez służby specjalne, które dają mu propozycję zinfiltrowania islamskiej grupy terrorystycznej w Australii, w zamian za informacje o Nadii. Sayid zgadza się. W Sydney za pośrednictwem swego dawnego przyjaciela z czasów studenckich wstępuje do lokalnej komórki terrorystycznej. Agenci chcą złapać terrorystów na gorącym uczynku, Sayid ma za zadanie skłonić wahającego się przyjaciela do podjęcia wraz z nim zadania, polegającego na samobójczym ataku. Po przełamaniu jego skrupułów, stale obserwowani przez agentów przystępują do działania. Gdy przyjaciel, w chwilę przed aresztowaniem orientuje się, że stał się ofiarą prowokacji, popełnia samobójstwo. Sayid musi zapisać na swoje sumienie kolejną śmierć, uzyskuje jednak informacje o Nadii. Okazuje się, że osiedliła się w Los Angeles. Sayid udaje się w jej ślady lecąc pechowym samolotem. Na wyspie Sezon 1 * na początku winiony za katastrofę przez Sawyera * naprawił odbiornik znaleziony we wraku * użył odbiornika będąc na wzniesieniu i odebrał zapętlony sygnał SOS * próbował zlokalizować źródło sygnału ale został znokautowany a sprzęt został zniszczony ** w odcinku The Greater Good, Locke przyznał, że to on był napastnikiem * torturował Sawyera, by wyciągnąć z niego informacje na temat lekarstwa na astmę dla Shannon * czuł się winny po tym wydarzeniu i opuścił obóz rozbitków by zbadać wyspę * był więziony i torturowany przez Danielle Rousseau w dżungli, okazało się, ze to ona nagrała sygnał SOS ** ukradł mapy i notatki Rousseau * zakochany w Shannon * pierwszy z rozbitków, który słyszy szepty *uratował wraz z charliem aarona Sezon 2 * jest pierwszą osobą, która zauważyła anomalie magnetyczne * wyznaje Shannon miłość * widzi Walta, tak jak Shannon, chwilę przed tym jak ona ucieka i zostaje zastrzelona prze Ane Lucie * Shannon umiera na jego rękach * na grobie Shannon zostawia, sznurek paciorków do modlitwy * naprawił radio znalezione przez Bernarda, działało tylko ten jeden raz * torturował Gale'a, uważał, że jest on jednym z Innych * buduje coś z Charliem, prawdopodobnie coś w rodzaju domu * razem z Charliem i Aną Lucia poszedł szukać balonu zgodnie ze wskazówkami Gale'a * znaleźli balon i grób, po którego odkopaniu odkryli ciało prawdziwego Henrego Gale'a * podczas przesłuchania Gale'a był bliski zastrzelenia go, powstrzymała go Ana Lucia * podejrzewa, ze Michael ma układ z Innymi, zwraca na to uwagę Jackowi * ponieważ sam nie umie żeglować, bierze na pokład łodzi Desmonda Jin'a i Sun * widzi Posąg * znajduje obóz przy Drzwiach, okazuje się on być opuszczonym a po otwarciu włazu do Drzwi znajduje skałę * modli się do Allaha na łodzi Sezon 3 * bierze udział w poszukiwaniach Mr. Eko, wcześniej jednak ratuje go z płonącego namiotu * bierze udział w poszukiwaniach wioski innych * Odnajduje stację Płomień * odkrywa, że Jednooki jest jednym z Innych * odnajduje w stacji mapę wyspy i postanawia odnaleźć baraki * nie pozwala na zabicie Mikhaila, który staje się jego jeńcem * po odnalezieniu prawdziwej wioski innych zostaje przez nich złapany * spędza kilka dni przywiązany do huśtawki * wraca do obozu * nie ufa Juliet, próbuje wyciągnąć od niej informacje na temat innych *brał udział w ataku na innych wraz z Bernandem i Jinem podczas którego zabił jednego z innych Sezon 4 * Sayid wraz z Juliet opuszczają plażę dołączając do grupy Jacka * Sayid bierze udział w odebraniu broni Milesowi i Danielowi * Rusza na misję uwolnienia Charlotte * Zamienia Milesa na Charlotte * Jako pierwszy z Oceanic 6 opuszcza wyspę PO OPUSZCZENIU WYSPY * Po opuszczeniu wyspy Sayid Jarrah pracuje dla Ben'a jako tajny zabójca * W odcinku The Economist zabił dwie osoby: Avellino i Elsa , pod koniec odcinka dostał kolejne zlecenie * Dostał duże odszkodowanie od linii lotniczej Oceanic Airlines Teorie Galeria Image:Sayidishandy.jpg|Sayid podczas naprawiania komputera. Image:Normal collision-promo17.jpg|Sayid klęczy nad Shannon, która została postrzelona przez Ana-Lucia. Image:Normal oneofthem-promo08.jpg|Sayid wypuszczony przez Joe Inman. Image:Sayidtalking.jpg|Sayid rozmawia z Charlie'm. Image:Snaretrap.jpg|Sayid uwięziony w sidłach Danielle. Jarrah, Sayid